The Wicked Sisters, A Hogwarts AU Part 2
by cosimageekhaus
Summary: Sarah, Helena, Alison and Cosima are sisters that attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, time frame being the 21st century. A sequel to The Wicked Sisters, A Hogwarts AU which follows the lives of sisters several years after finishing Hogwarts, while the new evil force threatens the magic world.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I have decided to write the second part due to popular demand and great reviews, and also because I really want to develop the stories of my favorite magical sisters some more! If you stumble upon this one first, I would suggest you to check out Part 1 first in my fic lists. Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The sun was dragging itself slowly across the ever reddening sky, and towards the slopes of the mountains, marking the end of yet another summer day. Its rays reached as far as one of the lakes in the valley and across the grass, climbing slowly up the stone walls and reaching the highest towers with arched windows.<p>

There was no one outside who would witness the beauty of the sunset, as all of the students who were usually reclined by the lake were now inside, waiting for the last feast of the year to begin. The whole castle, save the Great Hall, has fallen silent, and there were no movements in the deserted corridors or the endless flights of stony steps. The rays of sunlight, reaching from the outside, would only sometimes catch the pale shimmering, silvery light of the castle ghosts who were enjoying one moment of silent respite before the halls would get crowded again.

Only one pair of eyes, as hazel as the tops of trees of the Forbidden Forest in the autumn, were glued to the horizon, belonging to a seventeen-year-old girl who was sitting by herself on the stone steps of the entrance, bidding the last goodbye to the sight she has gotten so accustomed to in the past seven years.

Sarah Manning, a girl with a rather bushy hair and a Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around her neck, had not joined her sisters or friends for the goodbye feast, at least not yet. The realization that she would never return to Hogwarts as a student made her sad, though she never showed it in front of her sisters. Her arms were hugging her knees as she recalled all the good memories, and the bad, that she had gone through during the past couple of years, and she hoped that they would never fade from her memory.

Exhaling softly, she still felt a slight pang in her chest whenever her eyes would avert to the line of bushes where she used to hide with Paul Dierden, a boy who had her heart for almost two years before the distance between them made the feelings go away. The tree close to the lake reminded her of all those afternoons she spent with her sisters, Alison, Cosima and Helena, as well as Delphine and Beth, and the row of trees to the right reminded her of that particular day when Felix ran to her and said that he passed all of his exams at the end of his first year.

The corner of her mouth curved into a little smirk when she remembered Helena's excited squeal when she told her that she would be staying at Hogwarts as Hagrid's assistant in care for his creatures, and she was the only one of the sisters who did not get sad when talking about going home the following day.

The song had burst out from the Great Hall at that very moment, and Sarah felt the urge to raise and join in the party, when a soft voice called her name and made her turn around.

A girl with a hair much like hers, only tidier and tied into a low ponytail was grinning at her and holding two cups of pudding in each hand. Her own bronze-and-black tie was neatly tied around her neck, a courtesy of her girlfriend.

"Childs! Is that for me?" Sarah mused, slouching forward in her sitting position and patting the place on the stair beside her. "I thought Alison wouldn't let you out of her sight tonight."

Beth scoffed in response and sat down, shoving the cup in Sarah's hands and nudging her shoulder playfully. "I think you forget that I'm Alison's girlfriend, not her dog, Manning."

"Well you've been bloody dating for two years, and I've seen her tugging that tie of yours more time than I want to remember. So, you might be." Sarah chuckled when she got punched in the shoulder lightly, and then looked out of the horizon again.

"What are you doing out here anyway, I never took you for an emo, contemplating type." Beth shot back, and now it was Sarah's turn to scoff. "Alison got pretty offended at Nearly Headless Nick because he pointed out that you ran away from her and her obsession with N.E.W.T. scores."

Both laughed, and Sarah shook her head. "It's like we're in our fifth year again, innit, with her bloody moaning about the grades. She'll pass them all but she'll not stop going on about it until August. I got out here to think. It's hard when you realize we won't be coming again next year."

Beth nodded, but shrugged. "You know Ali, that's how she rolls. And yeah, I can't believe it myself. But the good thing is that we'll definitely be staying together, with us three at the Ministry, Cosima and Delphine at St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, Helena will be the only one staying behind. At least we're all in one country, yeah? We'll be able to stay at Mrs. S' at Christmas again."

"Yep." Beth nodded, taking a mouthful of the pudding. The two of them sat for a couple of moments in silence as the last sun rays disappeared above the trees of the Forest.

"What do you two think you're doing?" A shrill voice snapped them both out of their thoughts and they looked over their shoulders. Alison's eyebrows were raised up and she was playing with the collar of her own shirt. Her bangs were reaching just under her eyebrows and she blew them out irritably. "You're not going to miss the goodbye feast for whatever reason you think you will. Elizabeth, get your ass off that concrete."

Sarah was laughing again, and she mouthed 'dog' to Beth, but the latter grabbed Sarah by her sleeve and pulled her up with her. "Oh you're coming with too."

* * *

><p>The following morning had left a lot of the students from the seventh year teared up as they were looking back at the castle as they were waiting for the carriages with Thestrals to pull up. Sarah did not remember Paul's last year being that emotional to him, but then again, Sarah did not want to remember those years with Paul at all. She had been standing with hands in her pockets and staring at the windows for quite a while now, before she heard someone's footsteps approaching fast.<p>

"I'm late, I'm late, I know, I'm sorry." The girl pulled off her dark rimmed glasses and wiped them off with her sleeve before pushing them up the nose again.

"Alright, Cos?" Sarah suppressed a laugh at her sister, seeing that she was barely catching a breath. Even though Cosima always apologized for being late, that habit of hers never really changed, so no one was taking it to heart anymore. "You're on time, really, because everyone else is finishing their breakfast. You skipped it again or what?"

A lopsided grin appeared on Ravenclaw's face as she tipped her head to the side. "Yeah. Even Delphine didn't bother waking me up because we stayed really late last night…"

"Don't wanna know what you and Frenchie do in spare time, thanks." Sarah cut her off with a clenched jaw and a smirk on her face.

"Oh come Sarah, you know we never, like, do anything when Kate and Billie are in the dorm."

"Still too much information." Sarah teased, waving to catch the attention of the girl who was approaching them. The blonde curls were bouncing slightly as she moved, but she did not really notice it because the food that she was carrying in her arms seemed to be all she was noticing up until the point she spotted Sarah and Cosima standing by the road.

"Sarah!" Helena waved excitedly, running towards them but being careful not to drop any of the sweets she was carrying. "Look, I got candy. For road." She handed one of the Chocolate frogs to Cosima, which the Ravenclaw accepted with a grin on her face.

"Raided the kitchens again, then?" Sarah asked, getting one of the Chocolate frogs herself and unwrapping it.

"Of course." Helena replied with a small smile of her own. "House Elves always pack candy for me."

"Oh look, I got Lupin again. Rad." Cosima said, smiling as she stuffed the wrapping in the pocket of her robe and took a bit of the chocolate. Sarah scoffed. "And I got bloody Lockhart again. Want this?" She raised the card to Helena, which she accepted.

"Thank you, sestra. I almost have all." She beamed, stuffing the rest of the candy in various places of her robes, to the great amusement from the other two.

"'Sup, dipshits." The words made them turn around to see Beth and Alison coming up to them. The Hufflepuff was beaming widely, the way she always did when she was around Alison, while the latter wiped her eyes with a silver-and-green embroidered napkin.

"Everything okay, Alison?" Cosima asked, a small frown appearing on her face.

"She's just sad that we're done with Hogwarts." Beth said before Alison could speak.

"Not all of us." A male voice appeared behind them, as Felix joined them, his black cat and Helena's white one right at his feet.

"Yeah, you still have five years of exams, O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and you can't even Apparate yet. I'm dying of envy." Sarah said with a roll of her eyes but still wrapped her arm around Felix's shoulders and pulled him into a half hug. "I thought you already left with your Hufflepuff lot. Where are they?"

"No, they're still at breakfast." Fee replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So I came here to tell you that I'll be taking the train with them this year." He looked somewhat guilty, especially when Cosima teased him with: 'Oh so you're ditching us for your new friends, huh?', even though a wide smile was across her face.

"We're not cool enough for you or something?" Sarah added, before chuckling. "Don't worry Fee, I'm glad you made friends."

"Speaking of", Alison said with a little sniff, "where's Helena? And Delphine?"

"Right here, sestra." Helena said with her mouth full as she got up from the ground. She had previously sat down and played with the two cats behind Sarah, and Alison shook her head, tapping her own forehead with tips of her fingers.

"Sorry, Helena. I'm still not used to you with blond hair."

"Looks good on her though, yeah?" Sarah replied rather proudly – she has been the one who dyed her sister's hair only couple of days before. Helena smiled to herself, and returned her attention towards the cats.

"And I am right here." A voice called behind Alison's back as Delphine came down the path with an apologetic smile on her face. "I am sorry, I have been discussing things with the Headmistress. I will need my letters sent to my new apartment in London, so that is why she… I needed to give her my new address."

Delphine was the tallest of the group now that they have been older, even though she was barely taller than Cosima when they met for the first time two years previously, upon Delphine's arrival from Beauxbatons. Cosima was now teasing her on a daily basis for her 'long killer legs', which the blonde Ravenclaw dismissed with a big smile on her face and a: _tais-toi Cosima. _

"Did you tell her that you're gonna be living with me and that we're practically married now?" The dreadlocked sibling asked with a cheeky grin, causing a giggle from Delphine who came to stand by her side and intertwine their fingers.

"I see Thestrals coming." Helena said, finally pulling up to her feet and cuddling her cat, Tomas, in her hands.

"Say goodbye to Hogwarts, everyone." Beth said with a somewhat sad smile on her face as she squeezed Alison's shoulder because she started sniffling again.

"Hey, come on, Alison." Cosima spoke gently, even though she sighed deeply, too. "We can always come to visit Helena, right?" To which Helena nodded quickly. "Yes. You can come when you are free. All the time." She said, swallowing the last piece of her fourth chocolate frog.

"I see a free carriage. Let's go." Sarah said, ruffling Felix's hair. He was staying behind to wait for his second year friends.

"See ya in London, kid!" Cosima waved, leaning into Delphine as they started walking, as did everyone else.

When they were sat in carriages comfortably, they glanced at the castle, now basking in the morning sunlight, and each of them sank deep into their thoughts, somewhat sad but also very excited for the following summer that they would spend together in London.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would just like to apologize for taking forever and a day to update this fic, but it's finally here! And future updates should definitely be more frequent, now that the story set off. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Helena, Helena, get your cat away from here or I swear I'll…"<p>

Alison was panicking and running after the white cat Helena called Tomas, a gift from her sister over more than seven years before. The said cat was pawing its way through the kitchen counters, feeling playful enough to kick everything in the process, sending puffs of white flour everywhere and disturbing Alison Hendrix's perfectly tidied up kitchen.

If it had been any other day of the year, any other occasion, Alison would not have minded it - _as much – _but seeing that it was the day before Christmas, and a first one at her place instead of Mrs. S', it was clear why she felt all over the place, her usually perfectly brushed hair sticking out everywhere and her nose and cheeks smeared with flour.

"Helena!" She whined, flicking her wand to clean after the cat, but Tomas just kept making mess, as if doing it on purpose.

"I am sorry, sestra, I am so very sorry." Helena kept repeating over and over again, tripping over several knocked over pans and causing the additional ruckus that sent Alison on the verge of tears.

The only other person there was Sarah, but she had been sitting on the kitchen table and howling with laughter, clutching her sides and fighting to regain breath, only to set off again when completely disassembled Alison threw her angry glances as she passed by.

The ruckus in the kitchen was so loud that no one heard the cracking sound in the other room as Elizabeth Childs Apparated home. She did not even get to reach for her scarf when she heard Alison crying out at something, or someone, and the laughter was most definitely Sarah's. Beth was in the same situation with the two too many times to know that Sarah must have probably done something she found extremely funny, making Ali very upset in the process.

With a roll off her eyes and a huff, Beth pulled out her wand and pushed the kitchen door open.

What she did see, however, was definitely something she did not expect, and her eyes widened greatly at the sight. Sarah was gripping the edge of the table, using her free hand to wipe her tears away from her face with her sleeve, clutching the wand in that hand. On the other hand, Helena was looking helplessly at the cat who was still strutting across what seemed to be a ruined cake dough. And then there was Alison, leaned with her hips on the counter, hands covering her face and streaks of white powder in her hair.

"What the hell happened here?" Beth asked almost immediately, causing all three to look at her.

"It's Tomas. Very naughty kitty." Helena said before her mouth pursed into a guilty smile. "Tonic I give him makes him very… active. I think Hagrid gave me the wrong one."

"So you're telling me that three grown witches can't deal with one slightly hyper cat?" Beth raised her eyebrows, but Sarah waved her hands, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"I wanted to, but it was bloody hilarious to see it, you should have seen Alison running 'round, squeaking and…" Sarah shook her head and ran fingers through her hair, still breathing slightly heavily.

Beth snorted, shook her head and with one quick _Wingardium Leviosa _sent the cat floating up in the air, meowing in confusion.

Helena took him over and, casting Alison one apologizing look, left the kitchen and towards the guest room where she'd lock Tomas until the effects of the tonic would wear off.

"Now, let's get this mess cleaned up." She walked over to Alison, who gave her a hug and a quick kiss, the pout still on her lips. "And you need to clean up, too. When are the others coming?"

It was Sarah who replied, finally deciding that she should help, more because Alison looked like she would put a Cruciatus curse on everyone if the dinner was not ready and everything else perfect by the time for Christmas dinner. "Cosima and Delphine should be here in half an hour, I think, but wouldn't really listen to that." She shrugged, moving her wand towards the pots scattered on the ground, lifting them and sending them back into cupboards. "Always being late and everything. And Mrs. S and Felix won't be here until the dinner, 'cause Fee's not arriving until evening." Her brother was now in seventh year of Hogwarts, and very busy studying for N.E.W.T.s.

_You joking? You're all the best entertainment I get these days. Of course I'll be over for dinner. _He said in one of his letters, and Sarah could not agree with him more.

These days when most of their lives revolved around their job in the Ministry and St. Mungo's, family dinners and gatherings were the most fun they had. For Sarah, Tomas incident from today was a welcome change from sitting around in the office and filing in reports, because that was all Aurors did these days. It was a rare occurrence that something more dangerous than petty robberies happened.

"Plenty of time, then." Beth hummed, helping Sarah in cleaning up the mess after Alison went to the bathroom.

"Oi, anything new at the Office?" Sarah asked, swishing the wand and picking up the ingredients for the cake and sorting them the way Alison liked, before she checked the roasted turkey, thankful that Tomas did not go bonkers before they put it in the oven. She had taken a leave from her job for couple of days around Christmas, mostly because nothing was happening.

"Actually, there are some whisperings between the higher ranks." Beth said in a more hushed tone, sending a flying sponge across the counter and a mop to the floor to clean up any remaining flour. "Boss says it reminds him of the days before Voldemort came back, strange happenings in different parts of the country, and even more in North America."

Sarah's gaze lifted to Beth, only to see that kind of a nonchalant smile her fellow Auror put on when she feigned everything was alright when it actually was not. "What strange happenings?" She asked, sticking her wand in its designated place by her belt and hopping on the table again.

"It's probably nothing." Beth said, putting away her own wand and removing her overcoat and hanging it over the chair before she sat down. "Potter says he'll have more details after the Christmas break. If anything serious was happening, we'd know about it."

"D'you reckon that…" Sarah started, her heart beating just a little faster.

"Death Eaters? I really doubt it. There isn't an evil force as strong as Voldemort to collect an army like that, no way."

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Sarah nodded pensively, exhaling through her nose. Before she could say anything else, Alison reappeared in the doorway, a somewhat distressed smile on her face, but all of the flour gone from her hair and clothes.

"Right. Who's ready to help me make some Yorkshire pudding?"

* * *

><p>Just like Sarah said, Cosima and Delphine came in much later than they said they would, arriving only fifteen minutes earlier than Felix and Siobhan. This proved to be a good thing, though, as Alison did not lose her mind over not getting everything ready in time. Sarah offhandedly suggested that she and Beth needed to get a House Elf since they were living in a fairly large house now and had good income, but Alison rejected the thought almost immediately. <em>I can manage my house on my own, thank you Sarah. <em>

The large table of the dining room was covered in all sorts of food by the time the rest of the guests arrived, and the variety could easily compete with Hogwarts' feasts, Beth said, getting a soft kiss from her girlfriend and a grimace from Sarah. Helena's eyes were firmly glued on sweets, but she was too afraid to touch anything under Alison's watchful eye. _No one eats the food until we're all here._

However, all of them were so used to the variety of her little rules that no one even bothered to object, and they were all comfortably seated in the living room, Helena playing with (now again normal) Tomas and a set of moving Wizard chess figures, and Beth and Sarah teasing Alison for getting so upset over having her cake ruined earlier that day.

All of them stopped in their tracks when the unlit fireplace started glowing bright green and two figures appeared from under it, arm under arm, and smiling at their hosts. Cosima held two bottles of Firewhiskey in both her hands and Delphine holding a rather large package of Butterbeer.

"Sorry we're late!" Cosima beamed while giving each of them a hug, followed by a kiss on both cheeks by Delphine. Both of them were dressed in baggy sweaters that Alison had given them as presents a year previously, which lifted the former Slytherin's mood considerably.

"You two look wonderful!" She chipped, offering to relieve them of their drinks with her wand and dashed off into living room.

"What's up with her?" Cosima asked, motioning her head towards the door. "Did you two tease her for something again?"

Sarah snorted, a grin plastered on her face, but Beth shushed her. "We'll tell you later. Almost all of us got kicked out on our asses during lunch today."

Helena stood up, wrapping each arm around both Cosima and Delphine's shoulders. "Tomas made a mess in the kitchen. Destroyed the cake she was making."

"No!" Both Cosima and Delphine gasped, mouths forming in a small 'o' in unison.

"Bloody brilliant, it was. She was on the verge of crying and had food all over her face, didn't she?" Sarah laughed, inching away from Beth who swatted her hand.

"I said _later_. Let's all get some Firewhiskey first, okay?"

Before they could reach the dining room, though, the fireplace lit up again, sending in both Felix and Mrs. S, both with their noses red and eyes watering from the sudden temperature change.

"Bloody freezing out there!" Felix complained, but his scowl lasted only until he saw four pair of eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Fe!" Sarah was the first one to reach him, wrapping her arms around her now considerably taller brother and reaching up to ruffle his hair, just like she did when he was little. "Grown up while you were away, have ya? Come here." She squeezed him tightly, but he did not do much to protest, except for a little grumble and complaint that she'd suffocate him if she held him a second longer.

"Hey chickens." Mrs. S said, giving hug to each and one of them in the meantime, and then turned to Sarah, the good natured, but slightly reproachful look on her face. "Wouldn't kill you to call sometime, would it? Been worried sick about you, with all these news around…"

"What news?" Alison called from behind their backs, glass in her hand as she pushed the door open and smiled warmly at them. "Actually, nevermind. Glad you could come in time!" She threw a glance at Cosima and Delphine, both of them pursing their lips, corners of them twitching. "Felix! Let me look at you, you've gotten so tall!" She gave him a hug before motioning them all to the kitchen.

"Come on, you can all go wash up, the dinner's ready."

"I think Alison took over the mum role while you were away, S." Sarah murmured, slipping through the door just in time before Alison could catch her.

* * *

><p>"And then Tomas went across the counter, kicking everything in his way, Helena's on the floor tripping on the pans and Alison…"<p>

There were fits of laughter all around the table, no one really able to control themselves anymore, with considerable amount of food in their stomachs, their minds buzzy from the Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. Helena's hiccups only intensified the laughter more, and even Alison let out a giggle after rolling her eyes at Sarah who was telling the story in the first place.

"Yes, Sarah, it was funny the first time, no need for us to hear it for the fifth in one night."

"Technically, it's only the third." Cosima chimed in, taking off her dark-rimmed glasses and wiping the corners of her eyes, careful not to mess up the eyeliner.

"Thank you, Cosima." Alison said through a tight smile, causing another set of laughter from Sarah, this time of shorter duration, and once they all regained their composure and took another swig of their drinks, Beth remembered the question Alison asked much earlier that night.

"Siobhan, you mentioned some stories that got you worried, right?"

Mrs. S. nodded, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin and leaning forward on the table, her entertained expression dropping a little.

"There's all kinds of stories in the Diagon Alley, love, you know how those things spread. If you know your history, and I am sure all of you do, several years before Voldemort came back there was an attempt at breaking into Gringotts?" When no one spoke, but only leaned in to listen to it more intently, Siobhan continued.

"Well, looks like there has been another breaking in last week." There was a hum of agreement from both Sarah and Beth, as they were both included in the case.

"Right, but when two of ours went there, nothing was touched, no one could prove anything. We thought it was a false alarm." Beth said, and Mrs. S nodded, leaning on her intertwined hands that she brought to her chin.

"Correct, but some of the lot that works in shops closer to the bank swore they saw hooded figures approaching it that night. No one thought it was important until, well, the next day, when the stories started."

Cosima frowned, speaking from the other side of the table. "But that doesn't even make sense. Why would anyone even try to do something like that? There are, like, only three people that ever managed to break in there and eventually escape, but they rode off on a dragon."

"I dunno, chicken." Mrs. S. said with a shrug, leaning back again and taking her glass to her lips. "That's why I said _stories. _No one knows if it really happened."

"Do you think this is connected to what Potter said, then?" Sarah asked at once, turning to Beth. At everyone's curious glances, Beth shook her head and gave a shrug of her own.

"I honestly have no idea. We have a meeting on Monday, and I think you should come too, Sarah. You'll probably get the owl over the weekend."

"Brilliant." Sarah said with a nod.

There was couple of moments of silence around the table, which was broken with another hiccup coming from Helena, snapping them all out of their deep thoughts.

"Well, stories or not, I think we should totes just forget all about it, just for tonight? Let's finish this Firewhiskey and go chill around the fire?"

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly and took their glasses in their hands, bringing them to the center of the table, clinking them together and yelling _Merry Christmas! _and drinking up. For the rest of the night, no one mentioned anything about dark figures or the whispers in the Wizarding community again. After all, there was nothing to worry about, was there? Dark days were long past them.

* * *

><p>"Bring me the report, will you Daniel?" A cold voice asked from the chair, long fingers placed on the black cat that was lying lazily on the table, its deep green eyes focusing on the fire.<p>

"Will do, Miss Duncan. Do you need anything else?"

The figure that was half hidden in the shadow of the large armchair, leaned forward, revealing a stern face of a blonde woman, her lips pursed into a thin line. "Just the reports, thank you. Inform the Londoners that the meeting will be held on Monday. Make certain they don't jeopardize this plan."

Daniel, a thin wizard in the black robe with green silk embroidered on his chest, nodded. "Understood, madam."

The blonde woman leaned back in the chair again, prompting the black cat to hop on her lap. "Oh and Daniel? Merry Christmas."


End file.
